File 9: The Haunted Tower of London
by St Jimmy's Novacaine
Summary: The SPR Team meets a woman whom only Naru and Lin seem to know. She is the bringer of grave news to the team, but a romance sparks out of this. What will happen? NaruxMai and LinxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters only ones I have created.**_

**So I've decided to try writing another story... the last one I didn't make it past the first chapter, but I believe that since I was in school that hindered the writing process. This is the beginning of my summer break so... I have all the time in the world to write.**

**I also promise the next chapter will be a little more exciting; this one is more background information of the case. **

**A little background: this starts after the last episode in the anime...**

**August 11****th****...**

It always amazed her, how the people she had grown to love always managed to solve the case. These past two cases had been particularly hard on her and the others; the amount of injuries in this case was the highest leaving Naru in the hospital after fighting with a god in a small shrine by the sea. Most of the SPR team had gone home for the night, but she refused to leave his side and Lin was there as usual.

"_Mai, Tea."_

Mai snapped out of her haze of thoughts and looked at the ever narcissistic Naru. "Of course he would want tea now that I've gotten comfortable." Mai thought as forced herself to get off Naru's bed and get the tea. Walking over to the sink by the door of the small hospital room, Mai prepared her boss' tea. Things were very quiet in the room; the only thing Mai could hear was the heavy breathing of Lin from the corner as he slept in a chair and the impatient sighing of Naru.

"Mai, stop day dreaming." Naru spoke impatiently, "I'm rather thirsty, it's hindering my work."

Mai shook her head and realised that the tea she had been making was ready. It was quite obvious that Mai had been day dreaming and this was only making Naru grumpier. He had been grumpy since the last case. Mai walked over quickly and handed Naru his cup of tea.

"Here you go Director Shibuya." Mai, said sarcastically as she sat down beside her sleeping co-worker Lin.

"Mai," Naru sighed, "What is this Director thing again? You're my assistant, you may think you're here for support, but I expect you to work." Naru stared at Mai calmly the entire time knowing that inside Mai would be boiling with anger. Mai looked at Naru with contempt and grumbled something that Naru didn't pick up on. He knew that she would just say something silly anyways; Naru always won when it came to arguing and Mai knew that. Naru continued to read his book as Mai stared at Naru furiously; she would win an argument against him someday. Lin had managed to sleep through this entire situation; the room was quiet once again. The group sat in silence, one sleeping, another reading while the other contemplated revenge. Slowly time seemed to slip away until it was very late at night, Mai sighed in her sleep; she had fallen against Lin, unable to stay up any longer.

At that very moment the door crashed open with a loud thud. The three co-workers came to attention immediately because of the figure that came through the door.

"_H-hazuki?" _stutter Lin in disbelief as figure stood in the darkness of the hallway.

The figure which Mai only assumed was Hazuki approached Lin slowly; her figure began to take on detail as she walked into the light of that small hospital room. Naru stared at the woman in shock as Mai looked around room. It was as though he had never expected this woman to come barging in. Mai looked at the woman; her features were similar to Lin's. As Lin stood up, Mai noticed that the woman was almost as tall as the man beside her; she had to be at least 6 feet tall. Her hair was a deep chestnut brown, much darker than Mai's and she wore it in similar fashion as Naru and Lin. The woman's hair lightly rested on her shoulders, her bangs were pushed over to the left side of her face. They partially covered the tall woman's one eye as she looked at Lin solemnly. The woman appeared as though she were a business associate of high class.

"Hazuki," Lin spoke more determined this time. The woman looked at Lin while motioning for him to lean down slightly. She whispered into Lin's ear quietly and then addressed the room quietly.

"_It happened." _

**A Few Days Later...**

Mai shook her head in disbelief; the past two days had been rather interesting for the Shibuya Psychic Research Team or as the group called themselves, the SPR. This woman, Hazuki, came to the hospital with grave news for Lin. It took two days for this information to be divulged to the entire team who now sat before Naru. Mai had been patiently waiting for this news; the suspense had been driving her crazy. Naru stared at each of the people around him, whether they were ready for the news or not, he did know. Lin was already struggling with the reality of the situation, Mai and the team were much more vulnerable compared to himself and Lin. The room was quiet with anticipation; they all wanted to know who this mysterious woman was and if something was going to happen. Finally, Naru put his tea down and addressed the group.

"I've brought you all here today for one reason and one reason alone." Naru spoke softly as he looked around the room. "Hazuki has brought a grave situation to our attention; if you decide to sign on to the case today, you may face grave danger in the future." Naru warned as he looked over at Hazuki; the mysterious woman nodded and continued to explain the warning.

"This case will be unlike any other case. As a request of a certain Professor, you have been asked to help rid of some ghosts in the London Tower." Hazuki reported quietly to the group.

"London Tower," Bou-san murmured, "Do you mean a castle in London England; a place where they speak English?"

Hazuki nodded, "There have been some accounts of recent deaths and spirit activity in the Tower of London; especially in the Salt Tower, the Bloody Tower and of course the dungeons. The Queen of England has been notified of your coming, but a professor for a university in England will be our main client. He happens to be a historian who knows much about the history of London Tower. We are to rid the castle of any spiritual presence and to stop the press from knowing about any of the recent deaths."

The room grew silent and the members of the SPR sat in wonder of this new case. How would they handle something like this? Naru shook his head as he looked around the room.

"I figured all of you would shy away from this case like this." Naru stated, "I guess this will be a case left to the three of us." Naru motioned to his counterpart, Lin, and Hazuki.

"Don't get us wrong Naru," Ayako hissed as the rest of the group nodded in agreement, "I think I speak for everyone here when I say we will be getting on that plane to England, even if the case is dangerous."

"If that is the case, I must ask Hazuki to become a member of the Shibuya Psychic Research team. You will be Lin's full time assistant." Naru spoke solemnly to the group.

"ASSISTANT," Mai yelled in disbelief, "I thought I was the only assistant around here?"

"Mai, you are my assistant and Hazuki is not here to fill out paper work and get Lin tea." Naru laughed at Mai.

"Urgh... just wait till I..." Mai squealed as Bou-san and John held Mai back from Naru.

"So it's settled," Naru clamoured on as Mai fought to get loose, "We will be leaving tomorrow on a private jet. Mai, Lin and Hazuki, pack the equipment. Yasuhara-san, research as much as you can about London Tower. Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san and John, get ready to perform exorcisms and don't leave anything behind. Remember this time we won't be in our homeland."

"One question," Bou-san asked looking confused, "Who here can speak English?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Ghost Hunt, only the characters I create and the plot. ^_^**_

**So here it goes again, the much awaited chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy!**

**File 9: The Haunted Tower #2**

The flight over to England had been all, but uneventful. Continuous fights had broken out amongst Mai and Masako; the added insights of the mysterious Hazuki didn't help either. Naru was absorbed in his work the entire time, while Lin and Hazuki whispered quietly. While Mai wasn't fighting with Masako, she took the time to look at Hazuki in more detail. The woman was no older than Lin; her brown hair had a wavy curl in it that perfectly framed her pale face. Bright green eyes looked out from behind Hazuki's glasses and hair. Her thin figure was complimented by the perfect skirt and shirt combo; overall she fit in quite well with Naru and Lin. She was even toting around a laptop much like Lin. The group had been shocked when they heard that John AND Hazuki were going to be their translators. Little did they know about this woman, yet they were expected to trust her.

"_Are we there yet?"_

"Mai, if I hear one more word out of you..." Naru snapped as he had grown grumpy from the plane ride to England.

The flight had been along one and the ride to London Tower was rather strenuous. Lin had only been to England a few times, but had never had the chance to learn landmarks. To the surprise of the SPR Team, Naru and Lin could both read and speak English fairly well. Most the members assumed that it must have been all the time they spent typing out their investigations in English as well as reading books. The trip to London Tower was harder than they all thought. Naru had two vans full of equipment transferred over just to be safe. This was also covering transportation for the group. Naru was happy with his arrangements except for Mai. The leading van consisted of Naru, Lin, Hazuki, Masako and Mai. The second van consisted of Bou-san behind the wheel, Ayako, John and Yasuhara.

"Why are these directions so difficult?" Lin growled as he looked over at Naru in the passenger's seat.

"Why is it taking so long to get to London Tower?" whined Mai as soon as Lin expressed his frustration.

Naru shot Mai a look through the rear view mirror as a warning. The van was quiet once again; Hazuki was sitting behind Lin with a smirk on her face. Masako and Mai stared out the window. The group was starting to wonder if they would ever make it to London Tower. Hazuki, who was calm the entire time, sat up straight and caught Lin's eye.

"Can't you take directions from a woman?" Hazuki smiled from the backseat as she spoke softly in English. Surprising to Naru and Lin her Japanese accent was no longer evident. Meanwhile Mai and Masako looked at each other frantically. What were they talking about in English?

"I've been here before; I can't be that far off." Lin snapped, uncertain of his surroundings. His lack of accent was similar to Hazuki's. Naru smiled at the two; they got along so well for being childhood friends.

"I think you should listen to Hazuki," Naru stated as he thought about the words he wanted to say in English, "After all, she does stay here often and I'm tired of listening to Mai whine."

"_What are you saying about me?" _ Mai chimed in wanting to know what her English speaking co-workers were up to.

"Oh I was just saying how much you annoy me on long trips like these." Naru chuckled as he turned around to look at Mai. The psychic beside Mai was giggling furiously, only fuelling the fire.

"Why do you always have to say things like that?" Mai screeched back at Naru with contempt. Masako only laughed harder behind the sleeve of her kimono as she saw how angry the girl beside her was.

"_Naru"_

The voice that came from the other side of the van was feminine, yet strong. Naru was surprised by this, apparently Lin and himself weren't the only strong headed people in the van.

"What is it?" Naru yawned as he turned to face Hazuki and Lin. The only thing the mysterious woman did was point out the window of the van. London Tower was looming above them; dark clouds on the horizon made the medieval castle look that much more ominous. From the look of the clouds just beyond the castle, there was a thunderstorm approaching.

The castle was made up of white stone; a small drawbridge was open, covering a moat. The castle looked its age, yet all of the refurbishing and small renovations made it look new. The tall towers of the castle looked dark, yet luminous from afar. This place had much history, but who knew what kind of terrors lay inside of the old castle before them? The members in the leading van blanched visibly at the sight of the castle before them. Masako looked terrible from behind her kimono sleeve, while Mai looked absolutely frightened by the castle. Naru, Lin and Hazuki looked at each other in the thick silence of the van, all three had the same thought; this case was going to be the hardest yet.

"Lin, Hazuki, Mai unpack the equipment immediately. I want all of it in the castle before the rain comes." Naru demanded as soon as the group had parked out front of the historic London Tower. Lin and Hazuki went to the van and immediately started taking the equipment inside while Mai stood in front of Naru fuming. There had to be more to this situation then Naru was letting on. Mai looked at Hazuki who was carrying heavy boxes into the castle. She had to have some sort of power or experience as an investigator. Why else was she here? The frustration of having to unload two vans of equipment overtook Mai's thoughts once more.

"But Naru, that's TWO vans full of equipment." Mai stated, "You expect the three of us to do that?"

Naru frowned as he looked at Mai, "You heard what I said. If you don't get moving, I'll let Hazuki set up the shelves and you can take in the heavy equipment." Naru jeered at Mai. That was all it took for the entire SPR Team to look around at the spectacle before them. Bou-san immediately held Mai back knowing she would be furious. The girl's face was red with anger and she fought listlessly against Bou-san in an attempt to get Naru; said boy had already turned away from the situation and was addressing the others.

"Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san and Brown-san, I would like you three to walk around London Tower and get a feel for any spirits that are here. Don't act alone. Takigawa-san, help Mai with the equipment." Naru spoke ordering the group around. The client still had not shown up to the medieval castle and Naru was starting to get frustrated by the lack of punctuality shown by his client.

"Forgive me for running behind, but are you Shibuya Kazuya?" a quiet voice spoke thoughtfully from behind. Naru turned around and nodded at the figure before him. The client was a professor from a small university and was a historian of the castle. The professor was a short, stout man, but had a good head on his shoulders. He had strawberry blonde hair that was starting to grey, yet the professor still looked as though he were in his late thirties. The professor had pale silver eyes which shone from behind his glasses and he wore a grey business suit. The professor had an all too familiar English accent and Naru smiled inwardly at that sound.

"I'm Professor Anthony Bennett."

**A/N: That's all for this chapter, but I'm already working on the third chapter where more insanity will occur as well as the much promised LinxOC. Maybe even a NaruxMai will happen, but right now I'm more satisfied having them fight with each other. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ghost Hunt, but really I only own my characters and plot.**_

**So here is yet another chapter; I'm trying to get out one a day. I think this chapter is going to be pretty twisted since it's in an old medieval castle. It will be full of history and stories. Muhaha, I'm so excited.**

**File 9: The Haunted Tower #3**

**Day 1...**

The SPR Team had finally finished setting up in their base. Naru was lucky in this circumstance because London Tower was a tourist attraction; that meant security cameras were already set in most areas. The base chosen by Professor Bennett was in the main security control room. The room was rather large, live feeds from all of the cameras were visible and the team had no problem setting up their own equipment beside it. Naru was quite impressed by this Professor; he never expected that they would be so well prepared and accommodating of the group. It was quite obvious that the Professor wanted this investigation to be done and over with. The group was now sat down at a large table in the base; everyone had a cup of tea in front of them, even the Professor. It was apparent that even in England they had a love for tea. Much to the Team's surprise Professor Bennett was fluent in Japanese; that explained it all. How else would he have gotten in contact with the SPR or had even heard of them?

"Can you tell the background about the recent deaths within the place?" Naru fired off question at Professor Bennett. Lin and Hazuki were at the ready to take down any information.

"If you can't tell London Tower has been around for a long time; 931 years if you wish to know exactly. It was built in 1078 by William the Conqueror. At first only the White Tower existed, but over the years, others have built on to this tower forming it into a castle. This building is pretty much a complex of buildings with defensive walls and a moat around it. There are 20 separate towers in total, only 3 of them having recent deaths inside. This castle was used as a royal palace, a fortress and a prison for people of royal standing." Professor Bennett explained looking at Naru.

"The three areas that are truly haunted in my experience are the Salt Tower, the Bloody Tower and the Dungeons in the Green Tower. These places are renowned for the amount of apparitions seen, although this happens to be the most haunted building in England. Apparitions of Queen Anne Boleyn, King Henry VI, Lady Jane Grey, Margaret Pole and the Princes of the Tower are still seen today. Countless screams are still heard from the places of torture and execution to this day. The Green Tower was where most of the nobles were executed privately via beheading; the guillotine is still in that building. Also outside of the Green Tower, there is a fake guillotine that our crew reconstructed and it was placed by the gallows. Some nobles were executed outdoors whereas lower prisoners were hung. The original gallows are still in place; although we remade the guillotine so tourists could take photos, ghosts are still seen wandering and some have even pushed tourists and employees into the guillotine. Of since it's a fake guillotine nothing has happened; the one inside is only visible to visitors. We don't allow anyone near the real one."

The room grew silent for a moment of thought; so much history took place here, yet the Professor had only scratched the surface.

"I have the full history on this disc for you to read, but I should now move onto what happened to the five people that died here in the past year. Early January, my team of employees came here to open the castle for tours and to search for three of our group members that had gone missing the night before. Much to our dismay, we found them in the dungeon of the Green Tower; we had thought they went home early the night before. We checked the tapes after we found their bodies, but we couldn't find anything on the cameras. One of the employees was found in the Rack with his limbs completely torn from the sockets. The second was found in the Iron Maiden, blood spilt everywhere around it. The third was found later in the Scavenger's Daughter; this device is much like the Rack, but instead of stretching the individual, it compresses them." stated Professor Bennett.

The SPR Team looked on in disbelief; medieval torture in this day and age? Mai was starting to feel as though this place was much more evil than she thought before.

"The other two deaths happened in the Bloody Tower; which is where the Princes of the Tower are often seen by people. The tale of the Princes of the Tower is that after their father King Edward IV died, it was found that the two Princes, Edward V and Richard were illegitimate children and were not able to take the throne. The reasoning behind this is declared that the marriage of their parents was invalid thus stripping them of royal status. The title of King went to their Uncle, King Richard III. The two Princes were then locked in London Tower. This tower became known as the Bloody Tower because the two Princes were suffocated with pillows while sleeping or at least that is what legend likes to say. There is no evidence if the children were ever murdered or by whom. During the renovation in 1674 in the White Tower the bones of two children where found under the stairs leading to the chapel. Since then they were buried properly only to be dug up in 1933 to find if they were the Princes' bones. Age and sex identification of bones was not possible at the time so they were reburied. The two people who died in the Bloody Tower recently were found to be suffocated by something after their bodies were pulled out from under a set of stairs in the Bloody Tower."

Masako shivered as the stories from the past only added onto her feeling of uneasiness in London Tower, most of the group now looked worried by this project.

"Is there any other recent incidences we should know about?" Naru asked with an unworried expression.

"Yes actually, last week a couple of our visitors were pushed down the stairs in the Salt Tower by something. Our tapes of that time don't show anything yet, they swore someone pushed them. The two were injured quite badly; one has a broken leg and the other broke an arm. The stone steps here are not kind to the body so I advise you watch your steps." Professor Bennett spoke softly.

"We will take our time when possible. Can we have access to your security tapes?" Naru questioned.

"Yes I will leave everything and anything open to your team. I will also show you how to operate the gate at the entrances so that in a case of emergency your team will be able to get free from the castle. Other than that I wish for the castle gates to be closed at night to ward of any pranksters. I will also be here every morning and night to open and close the gates for you. That will also give the opportunity for me to check on your progress and to bring any employees or witnesses to the Tower. The Tower itself, will not be open to visitors as long as this investigation lasts." Professor Bennett reported.

The team separated after the short question and answer period was over. Naru sent the team to set up more cameras and take temperatures, while Lin, Hazuki and himself finished asking more questions. The team was rather uneasy as they watched the last gate close that night. The sun was setting, but everything was set up. The only thing on their minds was sleep seeing as the time differance from Japan to England had given most of them jet lag. Naru sent Masako, Mai and Ayako to bed in the same room. Shortly after that, John, Bou-san and Yasuhara were off. Lin, Hazuki and Naru spent the night up observing in the base.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN... what is going to happen? I don't know myself, but I pushed out two chapters in one day so I'm rather happy. Stay tuned for Chapter 4, same bat channel same bat time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt!**_

**The story continues from where we left our fair characters in a medieval castle. In times of woe many troubles faced the Tower of London, now our characters face the remnants of that past. What will become of danger filled castle? Are the spirits friend or foe? **

**Haha, well that was my attempt at trying to be a modern day Shakespeare. I think I did some justice. Thanks to those four of you who reviewed my story! It keeps me happy and keeps me writing. Anyways on to chapter 4! **

**File 9: The Haunted Tower #4**

**Day 2...**

The night was long and arduous for the trio of ghost hunters, sitting in the dark room that they called base. The room full of monitoring equipment, which happened to be in the middle of a great looming castle, had been classified as a safe place by Naru. The light coming from the monitors cast was the only source of light in the large room. The trio sat in silence as the light cast shadows across the room and onto the faces of the people within the room.

Naru had fallen asleep halfway through the night, his slumped over figure could be seen, the monitors reflecting light on his black hair. Two figures quietly sat in front of the monitors observing the castle before them. The figures were a male and female, both sat straight and still in their seats. Each of the figures took notes on a laptop before them and listened closely for any sounds that could come through on the matching set of headphones they wore. The light from the laptops before them cast eerie shadows on their faces making the man and woman look good, yet evil.

"_Never take your eyes of the monitors tonight. Listen for any suspicious sounds around the castle. Watch the monitors for our rooms. I don't want anyone getting hurt; don't act alone." _

Naru had told Lin and Hazuki that very thing before he finally succumbed to sleep. The young boy hadn't moved after that and the pair worked in unison monitoring the castle for any movement. There were no signs of any spirits, poltergeists or demons that night. The duo took temperatures and never faltered from Naru's request until he awoke the next morning. The dark haired boy rubbed his neck as he awoke from his sleep. The room was still dark and he only saw the outline of two figures in front of monitors; Naru remember again that he was in London Tower. Stretching his arms out, Naru made his way over to the figures silently watching the monitors.

"Report" croaked the boy; his voice was heavy with sleep.

"Nothing much to tell you about," Lin spoke softly, his bloodshot eyes finally turning away from the screen to look up at Naru.

"There were no strange sounds, no activity and temperatures were normal." grunted Hazuki, her bloodshot eyes never tearing themselves away from the monitors.

"The disc Professor Bennett left with us verifies his information and accounts the entire history of this place." reported Lin quietly as he looked back the monitor, continuing his work.

"I want you two to take a break." Naru stated looking at the two before him. They had spent the entire night up with jet lag. The duo had to be tired by now and he needed his entire team switched on and in tune with the situation. The two figures before Naru nodded slowly and left their posts. Naru had set aside a room for Lin, Hazuki and himself; in the hustle and bustle of the night before Naru hadn't left to sleep in the room. Naru turned to the duo before they left the room.

"Check on the others before you turn in. Be sure your room is secure; I expect that the two of you will be up for a meeting at 16:00 hours. Understood?" the young boy demanded; watching to see if their expressions changed. The two nodded wearily, they understood Naru's reasoning. The young boy sat down in front of the monitors and began going through all the information his co-workers had collected the night before, he knew that it was going to be a long day.

"Good morning Shibuya-san!" exclaimed Professor Bennett in a thick English accent. The Professor had come to unlock the gates so that he could check on his investigators. "How did the night go?"

"Absolutely nothing happened according to the reports from last night." uttered Naru as he turned around to look at the older man.

"Ah, by the look of your overnight crew they must have been bored." The old Professor spoke with a laugh, "The two looked absolutely dreadful, bloodshot eyes and everything."

"Do you need anything?" Naru sighed as he turned away from the man to go back to his work.

"Just wanted to see how your first night was and if you needed anybody for interviewing," Professor spoke with a frown. Naru handed the man a list of people and told him to bring them in as soon as possible. Later on in the morning, the rest of the SPR Team joined Naru. With the absence of Lin and Hazuki, Naru order the group around. Yasuhara was to stay and monitor the base while Bou-san and John looked for spirits in the Bloody Tower. Masako and Ayako were sent to the Salt Tower to find the ghost that had pushed visitors down the stairs; Mai and Naru were going to the Green Tower dungeons.

"Naru are you sure we should be going to the most dangerous part of the castle alone? Mai spoke her voice quivering, "We don't have enough psychic power to protect us."

"We'll be fine Mai, its daylight and I want to see the layout of the dungeon itself" Naru retorted as he walked faster.

The sun was pouring through the windows in the castle causing little dust particles to dancing in the light. The castle didn't seem as scary in the daylight as the two looked around the Green Tower quietly. The tower had gotten its name for a reason; many of the old tapestries, carpet and furniture in the tower were green. The stone walls that surrounded them looked oddly white against the colour and the place smelt old. After looking around the tower for awhile, Naru found a set of spiral stairs leading upwards.

"These must lead to the guillotine the Professor was talking about." Naru stated as he began climbing the stairs.

Mai followed behind the young boy closely, her instincts were telling her to stay close. The spiral staircase was much cooler than the lower floor of the castle; the young girl shivered as she continued behind Naru. Mai was beginning to wonder if the stairs should be that cold, but she reached the top before the words could leave her mouth. The girl looked around the room in awe; just as the professor had said, the guillotine stood before them. The blade shone brightly in the light that poured from a window above and the wood looked old, but sturdy.

"So this is the _real_ guillotine?" Naru questioned the room as if it would answer. He walked toward the execution device before him and studied the blade. "The blade is still sharp." He stated walking away from it.

Mai continued to be silent as she looked at the contraption before her. This is the device that had brought death to so many nobles. The smell of blood suddenly overcame Mai's senses and she heard faint screams. This caused Mai to fall onto knees; visions were forcing themselves before her eyes quickly. A beautiful queen appeared before Mai's eyes; the queen looked at Mai and spoke in a language she could only guess was English. Her dress was a flowing purple gown made of satin and black lace. The gown suited the woman perfectly; her brown hair framing her pale face.

"Save me..." The woman called out softly as she was forced into the guillotine.

Mai looked at the scene before her in fear; the woman's crown was stripped of her head as the last restraint was locked around her neck. A shrill scream came from the queen as an executioner came in; the man wore the typical black mask that Mai had seen so many times in movies. The woman attempted to scream once more as the executioner pulled the lock on the blade above her neck. The blade fell before the scream could ever leave the queen's lungs. Mai sat still; tears came down her face as the executioner looked over at her. His hands reached out and grabbed Mai; the executioner was speaking to her. Mai figured the words didn't mean anything to her, she didn't understand English. The executioner spoke again.

"It's your turn little piggy." The executioner laughed as Mai was pulled over to the guillotine that had been reset by the executioner's assistants.

"No, please don't!" she screamed; her voice was different. It was as though someone had spoken for Mai.

"Don't you want to join your highness Queen Anne Boleyn?" The executioner sneered at Mai as he threw her onto the guillotine.

Mai finally realised what was happening; a ghost was giving her its memories again. Mai knew this as she noticed that her body was cover by a medieval period dress. The dress Mai wore was similar to the Queen's. The only difference was Mai's dress was green. She realised that she had understood what the man was saying. The executioner locked Mai in the guillotine as she figured out the situation. Somehow this felt real; the memory she had on the Urado case was not this vivid. Mai screamed loudly as she snapped out of her thoughts; the executioner was speaking to Mai as he pulled the lock on the guillotine. It felt as if ice just hit her neck and then it was over.

"_Mai" _

Mai looked up at the figure before her, it was Naru and the room around her had turned back to normal. Naru put his arms around Mai as she shook violently from the vision she had in this horrible room.

"It was terrible Naru." Mai cried into the shoulder of her boss as she told him about the vision she had.

The two sat quietly in the room before the guillotine, Naru was memorizing the information of the vision while he held Mai. Once Mai had calmed down the two got up and head down the spiral stairs in search of the dungeon in the Green Tower. Much to the surprise of the duo; the dungeon's entrance was covered by a trap door. They went down, making sure the door didn't close behind them. The dungeon felt much gloomier than when they stood before the guillotine. The torture contraptions were spread around the dark musty room; there were twelve different devices in total. Naru studied the room quietly as he check the temperature and checked the tape in the night vision cameras he had placed around the room. Naru was ready to go back to the base when a scream echoed through the dungeon.

"_NARU"_

The two sleeping figures in the White Tower jumped to action as a loud scream pierced through the entire castle. Lin jumped out of the bed he had been sleeping in, looking surprised to see Hazuki running to the door already. Her green eyes looking concerned from behind her designer glasses; they framed her eyes perfectly. The two ran with abnormal speed toward the base and were greeted by a pale Yasuhara.

"The Green Tower dungeon!" he yelled as they approached quickly.

The two picked up the pace as they headed toward the Green Tower. On their way, the duo passed by the remaining members of the SPR. The group stopped in wonder as the duo sped past at a breakneck speed; a white shimmering light glowed around them as they ran. The group wondered how that was possible as they tried to keep up with the two who had gone past. Reaching the Green Tower, Lin and Hazuki found Naru and Mai walking out from the trap door on the floor. The two stopped running and looked at their co-workers.

"Why are you two alone?" Lin asked with anger in his voice. "Neither of you have enough power to defend yourselves."

"Nothing happened, Mai's shirt got caught on a rusty nail and she thought a ghost was trying to get her" Naru stated as the girl went red with embarrassment.

Naru watched as the rest of the group joined them in the Green Tower. They were panting heavily while Lin and Hazuki hadn't even broken a sweat. Naru looked over at Hazuki, her face was a light pink colour and she was trying her hardest to cover that fact. The young boy smiled inwardly because he then noticed that his partner, Lin didn't have a shirt on. The mysterious woman was obviously trying to hide the fact she had been staring at the man beside her. This gave Naru an idea of how to torment the two later.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Bou-san exclaimed when he finally caught his breath staring at Lin and Hazuki; her face, still flush with embarrassment. Lin looked over at Hazuki catching her eyes as he noticed her staring at his chest. The two looked down as quickly as they had caught each other's eye; both their faces were red now.

"We used our Shiki to help push us here faster." Lin stated looking at Bou-san with a red face.

"W-what, you both have Shiki? So that means Hazuki is an Onmyouji too?" Bou-san wondered in disbelief; looking at two before him.

"That's how we met. Lin and I both trained our skills together. Although it should be noted that I have twelve Shiki and Lin only has five." Hazuki laughed looking at the others. Lin grunted at Hazuki as she mentioned the amount of Shiki they had.

"Oh and I'm a lot more disciplined than Lin." Hazuki yelled with a smirk as she walked back towards the White Tower to get changed out of her pyjamas.

"Hey!" Lin yelled running after the brown haired woman.

The SPR Team was left with many questions about Lin and Hazuki's past, but Naru didn't give them time to ask questions. The team headed back to base and waited for the two Onmyouji to join them. During the meeting they discussed how many spirits had been found and about Mai's vision. In total Masako had felt the presence of twenty spirits within the three towers; Naru began the task of dividing the team up to exorcise the towers. The group had a long night ahead of them, but the spirits of the towers still wanted to tell their stories of murder and betrayal.

**A/N: So that was it! It took me a long time to write this part of the story out and it's much longer. I will try my hardest to have another chapter out by the end of tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt!**_

**So here is the long awaited Chapter 5. It was hard to write this one because I had to work the overnight shift at my second job on the weekend, but I succeeded in finishing! Enjoy!**

**File 9: The Haunted Tower #5**

**Day 3...**

"_I don't want to die!"_

The room spun as Mai was jolted from her sleep. That was the third time she had woke up gasping in the past hour. Her body trembled in the dark, covered in beads of sweat. Why did the memories of the Urado case have to spring up now? Mai had been uneasy ever since that moment in the Green Tower. The sound of the guillotine sliding down and cutting of her head was ringing in her ears. Why did the ghosts always choose her? Mai lied back down; thoughts started pouring into her head at an alarming rate. The spirits of this castle weren't going to give up easily and the exorcisms hadn't even started to take place. When would Naru call for them to rise? Why was Naru ordering them to vanquish the spirits so soon? They hadn't even been in the castle for three days and Naru was determined to leave already. There had to be something Naru wasn't telling the group. Mai's head felt as if it would explode with thoughts; suddenly only one thought possessed her mind. That look Naru had on his face, when he held her after the vision came to mind. Did Naru really care about Mai that much?

"_Save me..."_

Where did that voice come from? It sounded familiar, sad yet beautiful. Mai opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"_Save me..."_

There it was again; was she just dreaming or was there really someone calling out to her? Mai got out of bed; Ayako and Masako were still sleeping quietly. How could they not hear the woman calling out for help? Mai walked out of the room slowly and head down the hallway. The voice called out once again, it was as if it wanted her to find it. Mai followed the voice until she reached the stairs in a tower, the Salt Tower. The stairs were dark and uninviting. It looked as though this part of the tower had been blocked off at one point of time.

"_Mai"_

A voice called out from behind her softly; spinning around quickly, Mai was now face to face with Naru. The young boy had a soft smile on his pale face; his sapphire eyes sparkling in the luminous light that surround him. She had seen this smile many times before and yet it still brought a wave of red to her face.

"Naru, this has to be a dream. Who has been calling me?" Mai spoke looking around again; noticing the white orbs flying around her. It had to be a dream; this is when she normally saw spirits floating around like this. Naru nodded still smiling at Mai as he pointed up the stairs.

"Naru?" she questioned watching his figure slowly disappear with the light.

He must be showing her the entrance to a dream. Mai approached the stairs with caution; walking up them slowly. Once Mai reached the top, she noticed the light shining through the stained glass windows. It was night time when Mai was at the bottom of the stairs, yet now the sun shined. A pale woman stood in front of the windows; the stained glass creating colourful patterns on her face. She looked sad, yet beautiful; almost like the voice Mai had heard earlier. The woman's blonde hair flowed down past her waist matching the beautiful dress she wore. The dress was light blue crushed velvet and seemed to shine in the light pouring through the windows. Her features were soft yet pronounced at the same time and Mai gasped as the woman looked over at her. Her pale blue eyes seemed to see through Mai and she sighed lightly through her beautiful lips. The woman looked at Mai and opened her mouth to speak.

"_Save me..."_ she whispered softly as Mai's mouth fell open in disbelief.

That was the voice calling her earlier; sad yet beautiful. What was she doing locked up in a tower? The woman's voice sounded familiar; Mai had heard it before this dream.

"Where are you? Why are you here?" Mai asked quickly; wanting to know why this woman was in trouble. The woman in front of Mai motioned towards the stained glass in front of her. Mai didn't understand what the stained glass meant; why was this so important to the woman?

"_Mai"_

Mai jolted into awareness with a gasp; what had happened? She look up to see Naru standing before her; his sapphire eyes shimmering just like they were in her dream.

"What are you doing here?" the dark haired boy asked, looking at the girl before him with confusion.

Mai looked around at her surroundings; her mouth hung open as she realised that she was no longer in her bed. Somehow Mai had managed to walk to the Salt Tower in her sleep. Gasping audibly, she noticed the set of stairs just visible over Naru shoulder. Those stairs were the ones Mai had seen in her dream. Pushing Naru out of her way, Mai ran up the stairs at full force. Would that room be at the top of the stairs like her dream?

"Mai" Naru yelled following her as quickly as possible.

She ran faster, only the woman in her dream possessing her thoughts. Mai didn't care about any dangers around her, only the room at the top of the stairs. Reaching the summit, Mai threw herself into the door as she struggled to push it open. What was stopping her from opening the door? Naru ran up behind Mai, pulling her away from the door in an attempt to try and open it.

"Don't, I can do it myself!" she screamed shoving Naru out of the way as she once again started struggling with the door.

Naru leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs; his arms crossed showing his frustration towards Mai. Why was she always stubborn? Naru watched as the girl continued to struggle with the door. He knew that he could open it with ease, but Mai would not allow him until she had exhausted herself. Looking at her with half open eyes, Naru waited quietly. The girl in front of him began to get upset, now banging on the door furiously in an attempt to open it. Slowly the bangs grew weaker and he watched Mai slide down to the floor facing the door; tears now running down her face freely. Naru stepped forward knowing it was his time to intervene. Working around Mai carefully, he used all his force to shove the door open. The girl before him sat still; tears pooling up on the stone floor. Cautiously, Naru looped his arms under Mai's and pulled her up.

"Why are you doing this?" Naru asked; his brow was furrowed in frustration.

Slowly the girl in front of Naru turned around; her eyes were red with tears. Her face was wet from crying and her skin was blotchy. Quietly she began to relay the dream to Naru and how unnerving it was. He looked at the shaking brunette in front of him and held her tightly for a few moments. Naru pulled Mai away from the room with no effort.

"We'll come back in the morning." He murmured softly leading Mai back to her room.

Once back in the safety of the White Tower, Naru relaxed a little bit and stopped outside of Mai's room. He studied her features quietly as she seemed to be composing herself in the silence of the night. A beam of moonlight shinning in through a window lit the scene for the two figures in the hallway.

"_Mai..."_

Naru slowly reached a hand out and wiped a stray tear off of Mai's face. She looked at him in wonder; Naru never really showed acts of emotion. Turning away, Mai entered her bed room, closing the door quietly. Sighing Naru headed back to the room he was sharing with Lin and Hazuki. Conveniently, the two childhood friends were not in the room as Naru retired to his bed once more. He was calling the exorcisms off until he could figure out what Mai's visions meant. Naru wondered if Mai was lying in her bed awake; if that were so, would the same thoughts be going through her head as well? Sleep soon overcame a tired Naru; his breathing became heavy as his mind turned to other things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you really have to make yourself look better than me?" Lin asked; breaking the silence in the base.

Once again the childhood friends were monitoring the castle all night. They had notified Naru of the wondering Mai, but other than that the two had been silent most of the night. The brunette seated beside Lin remained silent as she looked over notes on her laptop. Why were there so many spirits in the castle?

"Why do you torment me so?" he spoke again; emotion now filling his voice.

Hazuki forced herself to look away from her work. Did he know she liked him? Lin was normally a well tempered man, but recently his emotions were getting the better of him. Hazuki wondered if she was making him angry by dragging herself into the case. Finally breaking her silence; Hazuki studied him.

"If I told you," she muttered pausing for a second, "You would just laugh."

"Why would I do such a thing?" Lin asked turning away from the monitors to get a good look at her face.

"Because you wouldn't believe me." She answered watching his reaction.

The mysterious woman smiled; her eyes green glowing in the light from the monitors. He never seemed to change; the two had gotten into arguments over the years similar to this one, yet they had managed to veer away from this subject. Looking at Lin, Hazuki could see that he was determined not to let this argument be put to rest without answers. His dark eyes were filled with frustration, yet at the same time longing for something. Hazuki let her eyes fall down to the ground and she felt her face burn as Lin slowly reached over. His hand was now resting on her cheek as he brought her face upwards so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Tell me once and for all. All these years you have been trying to hide the reasons why, I want the answer tonight. Why do you torment me?" He spoke softly; his breath was warm on her face. Their lips were merely inches from touching as the two looked in each other's eyes. Hazuki shut her eyes and sighed lightly before taking a breath.

"Why?" He asked again; his hand caressing her cheek causing her to open her eyes.

"Because I love you." She whispered, her breath hitting Lin's face softly causing him to shiver.

Hazuki closed her eyes again, feeling ashamed. Lin still hadn't spoken a word since she confessed her love to him, yet he still held her face in his hand. She knew he didn't love her back, yet she couldn't lie to Lin either. On the verge of tears, Hazuki pulled herself out of Lin's grasp. She figured silence was his way of rejection. As Hazuki started to get out of her chair, she felt a hand grab her face again pulling her forward. Their lips met in a kiss of passion as Lin forced himself onto the woman beside him.

"Do you really mean it?" she whispered breaking the kiss.

In an answer Lin kissed her again, her soft lips meeting with his. If only he had known before now; the two had inadvertently been avoiding the conversation all these years. The kiss seemed to build up as Lin thought about how much she meant to him.

"Bravo." Naru praised as he looked at the lovers before him.

The two quickly moved away from each as they heard the voice behind them. They panted softly as Naru looked at them with a smirk.

"It only took you guys your entire childhood and adolescence to figure it out." Naru teased as he sat down at his desk.

"Naru..." Lin muttered as he looked at the floor red faced.

"When the sun rises I want you two to accompany Mai and me to a room in the Salt Tower. You are relieved of duty until then." Naru replied with a smirk as they left the room quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of four walked toward the Salt Tower; none of them said a word as they headed to the room Mai had found. Naru wanted the two Onmyouji to accompany him to the room for safety reasons. This was the second time Mai had had a vision about the same spirit; the castle made him uneasy.

"Wait for us out here." Naru demanded as he entered the room with Mai.

The room was just as Mai had seen it in her dream; the stained glass windows were just as beautiful in real life. Mai noticed that the small rose bush she had overlooked in her dream was now monstrous and out of control. It was peculiar such a thing was growing in the top of a tower. The room was covered in dust and everything seemed to glow from the coloured light shinning down.

"It seems like it's a storage room." Naru spoke softly as he uncovered a table and a bed.

"I swore there was something more to this room." Mai said looking at the stained glass windows.

"There's nothing here, Ma –"

Suddenly the door of the small tower they were in crashed shut. What was happening?

"Naru!" the two Onmyouji called out; desperately trying to open the door as a scream pierced the air.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the fluff this chapter and the cliff hanger! Great things are coming and I'm hoping I didn't make any of the characters seem to out of character... lol **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**_

**Sorry about the wait on this chapter especially after a cliff hanger. I've been pretty busy with two jobs and I'm watching an anime right now. Also I decided to change history a tiny bit for the use of this story. It's much more twisted because of it. ^_^ Here it is chapter 6!**

**File 9: The Haunted Tower of London # 6**

**Day 4...**

The door had slammed close on Naru and Mai as they looked around the small tower. What was in the room? Naru studied the room quietly as Mai screamed to the two Onmyouji on the other side.

"Mai, be quiet." Naru ordered as he tried to open the door.

The door was somehow keeping itself locked from both sides; neither of the Onmyouji nor Naru could open the door.

"Naru what should we do?" Lin asked; sounding uneasy because of the situation.

"Contact Madoka and tell her of the situation. I want her to research everything about this tower possible. Tell her to stay in Japan though, I don't want her here." Naru answered as pulled a chair down and sat at the table in the room. The two Onmyouji left immediately to get the information Naru wanted.

The room was eerily quiet as the sun shone down through the stained glass windows. Mai sat down beside Naru and began to think.

"What's going on?" Mai asked quietly; looking down at the table with a frown on her face.

"Obviously a spirit wants to contact you again." Naru muttered looking at the girl in beside him.

"I think that the woman I saw was locked up here. She wants me to know her story." Mai pondered as she put her head down on the table.

Naru sighed as he leaned back into the chair he was sitting on. Why did he always manage to get locked into places with Mai? Did the gods really want him to spend more time with her? If that was the case Naru was afraid; afraid he would fall deeply in love with the girl who was falling asleep beside him. Her breathing had started to grow heavy and Naru wished her to sleep so maybe the spirit could talk to her. Naru sighed again; at least he had brought his notebook with him. Taking it out; he started going over the case while he waited for his love to awaken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lin sat quietly before the telephone in the base. He had to call Madoka for Naru, but at the same time his heart was torn. He knew Madoka loved him and he didn't want to hurt her. Lin had always cared for Madoka, but his love for Hazuki was deeper and different. Hazuki had been his friend growing up; they had spent nights together training their skills. He remembered the nights that he spent with her sitting on the guard rail of a bridge. They had been so reckless, but that was only because they knew they wouldn't get hurt. The two had created so many memories that Lin never wanted to forget a moment with that woman. They had good times as well as bad, but he didn't care about the bad. He was sure that if Madoka had come into his life sooner maybe things would be different. Now that he knew Hazuki felt the same thing he did; he didn't want to lose her. All Lin could do was stare at the phone and contemplate life.

"You have to tell her." Hazuki stated her eyes focused on the scene in the Salt Tower.

"I know, I just..." He trailed off and looked at Hazuki.

"Don't want to hurt her. I know." She spoke softly; finishing his sentence for him. She tore eyes away from the screen as Lin picked up the phone.

"Madoka, it's Lin." He spoke softly to the woman on the other end.

"How are you? Is Naru being a good boy?" She chirped happily on the other end.

"No actually, he's got himself locked in a tower with Mai." Lin muttered with anger.

"Oh what is with that boy and getting locked away with her? Why can he be dreamier like you?" Madoka giggled on the other end.

"Naru wants you to find information on the Salt Tower, everything and anything about it. He wants you to email it to him." He said coldly as he avoided her comment.

"Is there something wrong with you, Lin? You're awfully distant today." Madoka stated on the other end.

"About that..." Lin trailed off unable to finish his statement.

"Ah, I guess she finally told you." Madoka muttered sadly, saying it for him.

"I'm really sorry. I never wanted to hurt you or – " he was cut off abruptly.

"It's okay; I saw the way you looked at her and knew someday it would happen. I just want you to be happy. I'll have the information sent to you ASAP. Make sure Naru doesn't put himself in a hospital again and tell him to mind his manners." she told Lin before hanging up the phone.

Lin hung up the phone on his end and slumped back in his chair sadly. He knew Madoka was hurting, but did she really mean what she said. After all Madoka had practically fallen in love with him even though she knew it wasn't mutual. Hazuki stood up and walked over to Lin; straddling his lap, she looked at his sad face.

"Don't be sad. Madoka knew it before we did. She was the one who told me I should tell you I loved you the next time we argued." Hazuki whispered as she caressed Lin's face. Lin avoided making eye contact with Hazuki by staring down. He didn't realise that it looked as though he were staring at Hazuki's chest.

"My eyes are up here." Hazuki chuckled as Lin looked up immediately. That was her chance, she leaned forward, closing her eyes and kissed him softly. Lin, although surprised by the sudden form of affection deepened the kiss. Breaking away, the two looked at each other lovingly.

"I think I needed that." Lin murmured quietly as he put his arms around the one he loved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai opened her eyes, knowing she had fallen asleep and that it was a dream. The woman from before, so sad, yet beautiful was staring at her from across the room. The room hadn't changed much from what it looked like in the present day. Mai was still seated at the same table and so was Naru, who was looking over his notes. The untamed rose bush was now tamed and the bed across the room had linen on it. Mai smiled; the room was very welcoming other than the fact it was a prison to the woman. Naru looked up his notes; his sapphire eyes just as enchanting as in present day. The woman across the room in her beautiful blue dress got up and walked forward.

"My name is Elizabeth Woodville. I've been locked in this tower ever since my husband died so many years ago. He died at such as young age." She spoke softly looking at Mai with tears in her light blue eyes.

"Why are you here?" Mai asked as the woman stood before her.

"I just want to be set free so I can see my children once more. Please let me go, I'll do anything" She pleaded with Mai as tears ran down her face.

"Did you die in here" Naru asked finally deciding that the conversation was worth joining.

"I'm not dead." She answered, wiping the tears from her face.

"Elizabeth you're not alive anymore." He declared to the woman.

"I'm not dead!" she yelled with rage as the room turned a violent red.

Mai jolted forward, her neck was sore from lying on the table for so long. Why hadn't she lain out on the bed? Mai examined the room before her. It was just like in her dream, but now the woman, Elizabeth, was no longer with her and Naru. Mai felt as though she was still dreaming, Naru looked just a dreamy as before.

"Naru, it was so scary." She spoke as he got up to put his arms around her.

"I know it was, I was there don't you remember?" he asked looking at her with those sapphire eyes.

Mai knew then she was still dreaming. If Naru could remember what had happened in the dream then she hadn't awoken; it was still her loving dream Naru. Leaning forward Mai caught herself in a kiss with dream Naru. It was her first kiss in a dream and in present day. It felt so real and Naru had reacted well to her sudden kiss. He deepened the kiss to Mai's surprise, his tongue seeking hers. Why couldn't the real Naru be just like this? Mai broke the kiss off suddenly, her eyes popping open in surprise. If the kiss felt this real, could it be that she really was awake? Naru stared back at the girl with surprise as she covered her mouth with embarrassment.

"Why did you kiss me?" Naru asked looking at Mai with a smug look.

"So I'm not still dreaming?" Mai asked her face growing redder with embarrassment.

"No, you literally just kissed me out of nowhere." Naru declared watching the girl's face lose colour.

"I'm sorry, I just thou – " she tried to explain herself, but Naru silenced the girl with a kiss.

"Naru" she looked at him confused as the kiss ended; she pinched herself, it had to be a dream.

Naru smiled at Mai. He didn't know why he had kissed her back, let alone kissed her the second time. He cared for her and he want her to know that.

"You pulled me into your dream." Naru informed Mai quietly.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"I don't know how it happened, I was shocked at first. That woman was there and you started asking her questions. The way you looked at me in the dream caught me off guard. You looked so beautiful, your cheeks went rosy and you looked embarrassed for a moment." Naru stated.

Mai blushed realising how different Naru was acting. It was out of character for Naru, but she liked it. Mai smiled as her eyes met with Naru's sapphire ones again. They were only inches away from each other. Their lips were about to meet in a passionate kiss. Mai jolted upward suddenly.

"What's going on in here?" Lin asked as he pulled the door open.

The two looked away from each other and Naru stood up putting his notebook in his pocket.

"Nothing, Mai was just telling me about her dream." Naru responded with a smug look on his face.

"Hmm... It didn't look like 'nothing'." Lin smirked as he felt that he had gotten revenge on Naru.

"We need to find everything about Elizabeth Woodville." Naru stated as he ignored Lin's comment and Mai completely.

Once back at base, the SPR Team sat around a table to discuss what means of action were to be taken to the spirit in the Salt Tower.

"Elizabeth Woodville was the husband of King Edward IV. She was his Queen and they consequently had two children from his marriage. Their children's names were Edward V and Richard. When their father died of disease; Edward V became the King of England and was under his Uncle's protection since he was still a young boy. His reign as king did not last for long because Parliament called Titulus Regius on the children. Parliament declared the marriage between their parents had been illegitimate, meaning that the children were the same. The young boy was stripped of his crown and he was placed in the Bloody Tower along with his brother. Later on Elizabeth was given a chance to reconcile with the man who had locked her children away and she refused. Elizabeth was locked in the Salt Tower where later she was executed on the guillotine. She believed her sons were still alive at time, although history shows that the children's uncle, Richard III had killed the boys in their sleep and buried them under the stairs of the cathedral in the White Tower." Naru explained the history of the woman they had seen.

"That still doesn't explain what I saw in the Green Tower." Mai exclaimed.

"Yes Queen Anne Boleyn's death was much later, but I believe that was a memory from another spirit which I had Bou-san exorcise the night I found you in the Salt Tower." Naru informed Mai.

"Our job is evident. We need to find the children." Naru stated.

"But those children died so many years ago and they never found their bones. It was only believed that the bones under the stairs may have been the Princes." Lin retorted.

"Well if that's the case we need to look for them anyways in an attempt. If not we will bring the sons back to her in another way." Naru smirked at Lin.

Mai thought about the case with Minnie the doll. The woman wanted her child to comeback as well. Maybe this case was the same; the only difference being this had happened over 500 years ago. The group was to set off and look for the bones of the children as soon as possible. Mai felt like the case was almost over.

**A/N: Ooo... fluff! The case is almost over, but what will become of our Naru and Mai. Will they confess their love? ^_^ **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt, but I DO own this story. ^_^**_

**Sorry about the horribly long wait on this ending... I was pretty much held up with double shifts and the midnight shift for a couple of weeks. I find it really hard to get motivated when you wake up after a midnight shift so I waited and put it off until now. However, I am now almost caught up on sleep so I thought I would give this a shot. Here it is the ending!**

**File #9: The Haunted Tower of London**

**Day 5...**

Naru had split the SPR Team up yet again; instead of looking for spirits the groups were to look for the bones of the Princes. The pairs had been picked by Naru and Mai was now regretting to agree to help with this search. She had been paired with Masako; who had been in a dreadful mood ever since Lin and Hazuki had mentioned what had transpired in the Salt Tower. Gritting her teeth, Mai followed Masako down to the chapel where the bones of two children had been found years ago. The chapel looked exactly as Mai had expected; it had a distinct medieval feel, but still held beauty. This was one of the few places in medieval times that had been a safe haven for people. The chapel had a feeling of safety around it and Mai figured this had to be one of the few places where people were never killed. In contrast the rest of the castle seemed to reek of death regardless of the years that had passed by or how well it had been cleaned. Reaching the stairs where the bones had been found, Masako stopped quickly causing Mai to bump into her.

"Watch where you're walking," Masako sneered as she turned about quickly to scold Mai.

"Well then don't stop so quickly. What's wrong with you?" Mai shouted back at the black haired girl.

Masako didn't reply to Mai's retort; her body had frozen with a sudden blast of fear. Was this fear coming from Mai or was there a spirit here trying to contact one of them? Masako fell to her knees suddenly in that same moment she pulled Mai down with her.

"Do you see it?" Masako whispered quietly, her face had taken on a darker look.

Mai knew this look; Masako was on the verge of a vision or being possessed by a spirit in the room. Mai looked up in the direction her partner was staring. At first she saw nothing, but within seconds the spirit materialized itself in front of Mai. The young girl who had been dragged down beside Masako nodded with a look of fear on her face. The spirit before them was dreadful looking; its face was a darkened gray and red eyes stared out from under its golden crown. The spirit wore fine clothes that showed its wealth off as well as social status. The jewelled crown upon its head, sceptre and red flowing cape placed the spirit as a King.

"Is that King Richard?" Mai questioned in a shaking voice.

There was no response from Masako as she kept her eyes glued on the evil spirit before her. Shivering with fear, Mai tried to pull Masako back to her feet. Somehow the two needed to get out of the chapel. The spirit was moving closer to the two in an attempt to block them from the stairs they were sitting in front of. Why was the King trying to protect the stairway? Was he trying to hide the place where they had found the bones so long ago? Mai screamed loudly as the spirit came closer; it now looked as though it intended to harm the two girls in front of it.

"_NARU" _

In that same moment a bright light blasted through the chapel and surrounded the King that had been advancing on the two girls.

"King Richard III, you've been found out!" Hazuki shouted bring Mai's attention to the figures standing in the doorway of the chapel. It was the rest of the SPR Team; they had come to save them.

"You killed your nephews so you could claim the thrown as your own." Naru shouted to the spirit that was being held by the powers of the SPR Team.

Turning to the team; Naru nodded at John Brown. Stepping forward into the light, John revealed that he was wearing his priest robes. Throwing Holy Water at the spirit in front of the group; he began an exorcism. The room shook as the small blond haired boy performed an exorcism on the evil King Richard. Once it was complete Naru ran toward the two girls who were still on the ground trembling with fear.

"_Mai" _whispered Naru as he fell to his knees beside the girl.

Tears were flowing down Mai's cheeks freely as the dark hair boy put his arm around her. Her face was pale with fear and her body trembled harder as Naru pulled her closer.

"I was so worried about you." He whispered her ear quietly.

The SPR Team observed the scene in front of them with wonder. This was the first time they had ever seen Naru show genuine concern for someone since the Urado case. Masako sat on the ground next to the two; her mouth hung open in disbelief as she saw Naru go to Mai and not her. Bou-san walked up to Masako and pulled her off the ground with a smile.

"It wasn't meant to be." He whispered in her ear knowing that the girl would understand what he meant. The two joined the group standing in front of the trembling Mai and a worried Naru.

"N-naru..." Mai stuttered unable to finish her sentence as she looked into his sapphire eyes.

"Never leave my side again." Naru stated to Mai as he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you." Mai cried as she put her head into Naru's shoulder. The time at this castle had caused the two to grow closer together and all of these experiences were making Naru realise how much he wanted Mai to be his.

"I love you too Mai. Promise me you'll never scare me like that again?" Naru spoke softly as he comforted the small girl in his arms.

"I promise." She cried harder into Naru's shoulder; she was scared from the spirit, but happy that Naru actually felt the same as she did.

The SPR Team smiled at the newly formed couple in front of them; all of them except Masako were happy with the situation before them. Wanting to close the case so she could go home, Masako broke into the loving mood of the room and reminded Naru of the task at hand.

"So can we get this done and over with already?" Masako asked pointing toward the stairs that had been guarded by the spirit of King Richard III.

"If they found the bones of the two children long ago; I wonder if they missed something." Masako continued; walking over the stairs.

The stairs looked well built to the naked eye, but on further inspection from the team a loose board was found.

"They said the bones were found further up the stairs, but this board is closer to the bottom." Naru stated as he got Lin to pull it out of the way.

Upon closer inspection the group found the bones of two children; their clothing was neatly folded up beside the bones. The crowns the two young princes were placed on top the clothing and the small crevice in which the bones were placed in was covered in cobwebs. This had been the final resting place of the two Princes of the Tower from so long ago. It was a sad place for the two young princes to end up and the SPR Team took a moment to think about the poor Princes who had been brutally murdered by their uncle.

"What do we do now?" Mai asked looking at Naru.

"We found the bones; now we bring the children back to Elizabeth in the Salt Tower. This should rid the tower of evil spirits. Of course we haven't gotten rid of all of them, but we were only paid to get rid of these ones." Naru stated confidently.

Much like the Minnie case; Naru used Lin's talents to make two dolls that would appear to be the children of Elizabeth Woodsville.

"Mai, since the spirit of Elizabeth seems to only come out to you; I want you to return the children to her." Naru stated the plan as the group reached the room in the Salt Tower.

"But how can I do that?" Mai asked looking at Naru with fear.

"All you have to do is get her attention and then put the wooden dolls on the ground. Lin and Hazuki will activate them at the same time so Elizabeth will see them as her children and she can pass on" Naru reported to Mai as he handed her the dolls.

Pushing Mai in the room, Naru pulled the door closed behind her. Mai looked around the small room in fear; the last time she had been here Elizabeth didn't believe that she was actually dead. After only moments of waiting the spirit showed itself to Mai.

"_Save me..." _

Mai shuddered as she heard those familiar words once again and the SPR Team gasped in awe as the room lit up with the spirit of Elizabeth Woodsville.

"I brought your children back to you." Mai stated putting the dolls on the ground.

The spirit looked at the wooden dolls as they transformed into her sons. The sad spirit that had haunted Mai since she had arrived at London Tower smiled. Her eyes had lost the look of deep depression and she hugged the fake children in front of her. At that moment her spirit turned bright gold and disappeared leaving two words behind with the group.

"_Thank you..."_

The group left the tower quietly and packed up in silence. This had been one of the hardest cases they had ever taken, but at the same time they were glad for the most part. Spirits that had been locked up in these towers for so long had been freed. Upon further study Naru had learned that King Richard III's spirit had been responsible for most the deaths within the castle. The cases of Professor Bennett's employees been tortured to death had been because of their entrance into the chapel. They had been wondering if the rumours about the Princes had been true thus causing the spirit of King Richard to attack them and kill them.

The SPR Team said their goodbyes to London Tower as they sped away to the airport. Everyone was more than happy to return to Japan so they could get back on with their lives. Upon arriving in Japan and back at the SPR office; Naru was back to his normal self.

"Mai, tea" he stated without emotion as the team flooded into the office.

Once they were all seated and had tea Naru addressed the group.

"I would like to thank you all for your hard work. If we have another case in the near future I know who to look to." He spoke softly to the team who had put up a good fight in London Tower.

"But for now," Naru continued, "I would like Mai to empty the equipment out of the vans and for the rest of you to go home and get some much deserved rest."

"WHAT?!" Mai shouted with anger.

The SPR Team chuckled as they walked out the door; leaving Naru with a furious Mai. It seemed to the group that everyone was back to normal and who knew what was going to happen in the future.

**THE END!**

**A/N: So that is all. I thought it was an appropriate ending to a short story. Once again sorry about the delay and I have another story in the works! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
